


One to Match

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, The one with the hickey, dante doesn't know what the heck is going on, how do you tag things?, vergil deserves happiness, vergil x lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Lady and Vergil return from some work and Vergil has a mysterious mark on his neck...
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	One to Match

Dante blinked as the front door swung open. Footsteps across the hardwood floor. “You’re asleep still,” Vergil’s voice sighed. Dante could almost hear that his brother was rolling his eyes, just by the tone of his voice. The younger of the brothers let out a groan, pulling the magazine off his face.

“I’ll have you know—” he trailed off as Vergil pulled off his coat, hanging it on the rack by the door, running his fingers through his hair.

“This place is atrocious,” Vergil said, disgusted. “When was the last time you opened any of the windows?” Dante wasn’t listening anymore. His brother was lifting up an empty pizza box with disgust, “This is really how you live.” He huffed.

“Uh… Vergil, whatcha got there?” Dante said, narrowing his eyes at the spot on his brother’s neck, just above the edge of his collar. Vergil turned to his brother and let out an exasperated sigh, shoving the pizza box into his lap.

“ _Your_ disaster.”

It had been a week since Dante had seen his brother. He had taken a big job in another town while Dante was busy with something local.

“No, uh, not this…” Dante tossed aside the pizza box and it tumbled off his desk onto the floor on the other side. Vergil gave him a disdainful look. “Did you get injured on the job?”

“Nothing of consequence,” Vergil replied, “Would you stop avoiding the subject, Dante? Look at this mess, we need to clean or else we’ll never have clients—”

“Did you hurt your neck?” Dante stood, reaching for his brother’s shoulder. Vergil shrugged him off.

“What are you blabbering about?”

“You have a mark on your neck,” Dante said. Vergil paused, frowning, lifting his hand to touch his neck, fingers brushing over the red mark. He looked confused as if he wasn’t sure how the mark had ended up there, and then his eyes widened as realization washed over him in the form of a deep red blush.

“It’s just… It’s nothing,” he said.

Dante knew his brother well enough to know he was panicking. “Are you su—” The door flew open and Lady stepped in, hand on her hip.

“Good morning, boys,” She made a face. “Well, _clearly_ things haven’t improved much since we were gone.” She glanced toward the toppled stacks of magazines on the coffee table, mugs, empty cans of beer, several glasses that once held strawberry sundaes, and then landing at the numerous empty pizza boxes around Dante’s desk. “Geez, it’s like you just sat around eating pizza the _whole_ time we were gone.”

“Hey, I did some things too!” Dante said, leaning back in his chair, “Besides, you both have to tell me what happened on your job. Vergil has a weird mark on his neck and he won’t tell me how he got it.” He kicked his feet up on his desk, but Vergil shoved them off.

“Get up and clean.”

“A mark on his neck,” Lady mused. She crossed the room, shoes tapping on the hardwood, and took Vergil’s shoulder pulling him towards her so she could see better. “Mm…” she nodded. Dante narrowed his eyes. She was so close to his brother that their noses were practically brushing. She gently brushed her thumb over the red mark and nodded once, eyes glancing up and locking with Vergil’s, “I see… It’s a good look, Vergil,” she smirked.

“What the hell is happening?” Dante said, exasperated. Vergil managed to tear his gaze away from Lady, cool eyes glancing over his brother.

“We’re _cleaning_ ,” he insisted, stepping away from Lady’s touch and grabbing several pizza boxes. “How you can live like this, I really don’t know.”

They finally got Dante to tidy a little, trash all picked up, magazines stacked neatly. And when the office was finally clean and Dante had collapsed into his chair to order more pizza, Lady pulled Vergil outside, away from the front door. She was laughing, leaning back against the brick of the building. She pulled him against her and kissed him on the mouth. He tensed against her, and then tilted his head, welcoming every touch.

“Injured on the job, huh?” She asked, pulling away, and gently brushing her thumb across the hickey on his neck once more.

“I said _nothing_ ,” Vergil shrugged. “All Dante.”

“Mmhmm…” she pressed her lips against the mark. Vergil tensed, resting a hand against the wall by her head.

“You’re… you’re going to end up making it worse,” he protested, voice hoarse.

“Hmm… You’re right,” Lady paused, pulling away, “Maybe I should give you a _second_ one. On this side.”

“Maybe,” Vergil frowned, his eyes darkening, “ _I_ should give _you_ one to match.”

Lady smirked, tugging at her collar a little with one finger. “I dare you.”

He leaned forward, kissing her jaw gently, and then kissing his way down her neck, hand moving from the wall to cup her cheek. She let out a soft breath, reaching out to grasp his coat at his back. His lips found the soft spot, just above her collarbone, teeth grazing her skin. Kiss after kiss, the pull of his mouth on her skin, until he was satisfied with his work, pulling away to press another kiss to her lips.

“You better be coming over tonight,” she threatened, cheeks flushed. 

“Hey! Vergil, Lady?!...Seriously? I fall asleep waiting for my pizza and they’re gone.” The door to the shop slammed shut as Dante hurried back inside. Lady grinned.

“Guess your brother misses us.”

He gently brushed his thumb against the slowly appearing mark on her skin. “He just wants us to do the cleaning.”

“In that case, why don’t you come over _now_?” Lady said, lips turning up in a teasing smile.

Vergil nodded once, leaning in to kiss her jaw once more. “Lead the way.”


End file.
